


The More You Know

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beaches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: Merlin and Arthur hit the beach.Drabble fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).



Arthur emerged from the waves, coated in white foam from the thighs down, and jogged up the beach to where Merlin was hiding beneath an umbrella with a book. He flung himself carelessly down beside Merlin and tangled their legs together.

“Ew,” Merlin said and sat up, vigorously towelling himself clean.

Arthur laughed at him. “Don't be such a priss. It's just foam.”

Merlin leveled him with a dark look. “Did you know sea foam is also called ‘spume’?”

“So?”

“Did you know it's mostly made up of decaying organic material, like dead sea life, but can also contain an array of chemicals from oil spills and chemical waste plant run off?”

“Ew.” Arthur accepted the towel from Merlin, then began to scrub it from his legs. “Why do you have to ruin everything?”

“Sorry.” Merlin shrugged. “I thought you'd want to know.

“Honestly, no.”

“Ignorance is bliss?” Merlin smiled apologetically then leaned to kiss him. “It's not my fault you're a cabbage-head.”

“And you're an insufferable know-it-all.” Arthur flung the towel over Merlin’s face before their lips connected, then ducked out of the way before Merlin could swat him.

“You're lucky I love you,” Merlin grumbled.

“That, I am.”


End file.
